<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dream (a Free to a Good Home story) by kittykatkeating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219758">The Dream (a Free to a Good Home story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatkeating/pseuds/kittykatkeating'>kittykatkeating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foxes, Human/Monster Romance, Kit is not a furry he is a trickster, Shyness, Tricksters, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatkeating/pseuds/kittykatkeating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kits growing feelings for Aines begin to manifest themselves in his sleep but will fear of his true nature hold him back? </p><p>"Aine... what... what's happening to me?" He gasped a shudder running thought him. Aine moved back, pressed a sweet kiss to his lips as her hands slid around him down his bare chest, lower grazing the waistband of his sweat pants. "What does it feel like?" Her innocent tone masking a knowing smile as she peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses. "Ahhhh warm.." Kit sighed gripping the sheets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dream (a Free to a Good Home story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a extra of my original story Free to Good Home a webcomic I have been working on. It is about a trickster fox named Kit a young woman Aine who saves him and the secrets of a town that this act of kindness begins to unravel.</p><p>I also wanted a male character who was unsure of himself and experiencing things possibly for the first time. This is my first time publicly sharing anything like this so I very much hope you enjoy.</p><p>(Also forgive me if it's clunky or has spelling mistakes as I don't have anyone to help edit it)</p><p>Oh I almost forgot Aine name is Irish and is pronounced AWn-yuh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit sighed warmth surrounding him as he slowly open his eyes. He was met with Aines smiling face and the room was full of sunshine. "Hi" she spoke softly, he couldn't recall when she came in or when they became so close, she was right beside him. Breathing deeply he could smell flowers and warm summer days a sent that seemed to permeate the air when ever she was near. "Hey" he breathed, voice barley a wispier seeming to instinctively know to keep still, least the moment shatter. She inched closer and he wondered at her beauty, full lips with words of kindness spilling from them, Bright eyes filled with empathy and goodness and something he couldn't quite place but desperately wanted to be directed at him. He didn't find it odd when there lips met his breath catching as lighting zinged along his spine. Her tongue darting out to brush his lips and hands running thought his hair. When she brushed against one of his ears and he shivered he could feel her grinning in the kiss. Had he ever kissed her before, had he kissed anyone he couldn't recall. </p><p>Then it didn't matter as she rubbed small circles in the soft fur of his ears his breath hitching as the blood began to rush from his head to lower on his body his tail starting to sway gently. She climbed on his lap and he was unaware of when he had sat up but it didn't matter as she pressed her body into his moving to leave a trail of kisses and bites along his jaw. The warmth was building and his sweats were growing tighter as she rocked her hips slowly sliding her hands down his back to brush his tail. He moaned wondering idly if foxes could purr, if they could he would soon find out. His body was growing hotter and hotter and he couldn't suppress a shiver each time she rocked into him. He blinked  confused and flush his breath beginning to grow short and an unknown need swirling deep in his belly, and echoed in his chest. </p><p>"Aine... what... what's happening to me?" He gasped a shudder running thought him. Aine moved back, pressed a sweet kiss to his lips as her hands slid around him down his bare chest, lower grazing the waistband of his sweat pants. "What does it feel like?" Her innocent tone masking a knowing smile as she peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses. "Ahhhh warm.." Kit sighed gripping the sheets. "Tingles, like my whole body is ehhnnn" here he bit his lip as his hips jerked up as the swelling in his lower half grew more, pressing against his now to tight pants. "...on fire...." He breathed ears pinned back a tremor running thought him to pool low in his belly a whimper tearing through his gritted teeth as her hand brushed his now throbbing budge.</p><p>"it it's ahh" Kits head rolled back as his hips bucks rubbing himself into her hand. His tail lashing back and forth as the presser in his cock built. Aine laughed softly watching as his face flushed and his eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly a yelp tore through him his eyes snapping open as she pulled her hand away "no nnn, why..." He tried to follow her but her other hand pressed against his chest pushing him back. "Someone is eager" she laughed again noting the desperation in his eyes and the way his hips humped the air. "I'm going to give you something even better" she whispered leaning forwards to nibble at one of his overly sensitive ears. "God... I can't...." His words were cut off by another groan the nibbling going straight to his cock. "Sure you can, it will feel even better" she breathed sliding his pants down as she tucked herself between his knees. Kit spasmed when the cool air hit his cock. The tip glistening with a clear fluid. He had seen animals and people alike in compromising positions, such was the life of one who kept to the shadows intent on being unseen. He had even touched himself a few times and it had felt nice enough though it left him with a lonely ache in his chest. This time however was different as he peered down at her from behind dark lashes and half hooded eyes. Watching as Aine knelt before him, he forgot to breath his heart beat thundering in his ears. </p><p>This time his whole body felt like a bow strung taunt ready to snap. His chest burned with longing and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. She looked up at him locking there gaze as she lowered her head. Kit groaned eyes transfixed unable to look away, time it's self seemed to stop when her soft pink lips brushed against him and opening she took his aching dick into her mouth.</p><p>His brain short-circuited her mouth was soft, hot, so wet. "Ehhnnn...Aine" He all but growled his body convulsing for a moment as he reached down thrusting his fingers into her hair and curling in on himself with the intensity of emotion that swirled in his chest. His tail and ears twitching overwhelmed with sensation. </p><p>"Sooo sooooo goood" he bucked his hips as she swirled her tong around his length electricity seeming to course up and down his spine. His claws growing longer, and teeth sharper. When he felt her start to suck he could feel his control slipping, feel the beast surge within in fighting to take over. Suddenly fear crashed down on him. " ... Ahh ... wait ... I... I can't ....hold back...." Tears pricking his eyes he didn't want to hurt her, didn't want her to hate him. "Please" he whimpered yellow bleeding into his eyes as they glowed faintly. She smiled gently lifting her head "please what?" Kit squeezed his eyes shut his entire body shuddering at the loss of her mouth. "I... I don't know... it feels so gooood... I'm... I'm scared" </p><p>The last word barley a wispier as he opened his eyes now more animal then human when he felt her hand gently brush his check "it's ok Kit, your safe, just let go" she reassured him "I'm right here, you don't have to hold back" there eyes met and she held his gaze, there was something in them that he couldn't quite understand but wanted more then anything. </p><p>When she bent down swallowing him till his tip brushed the back of her throat and hummed around his length all fear and thought left him. His body spasamed as light flashes behind his eye lids and an animistic primal growl ripped from his chest. The pressure in his cock exploding as pleasure washed over him in waves he called out her name his entire body pulsing.</p><p>Slowly Kit opened his eyes he was trembling his breath coming in gasps. He looked around dazed the bed was empty and cold, more so to his over heated skin the sheets tangled around him. In the distance he heard the tic tock of the hall clock.</p><p>He raised a trembling hand wiping his face when he noticed his claws, always present now sharp and jagged, deadly. With a shuddering breath he ran his tongue over his teeth wincing when his overly long canine cut him, tasting blood. He dared a glance at the near by mirror, bright yellow animal eyes glowing back at him. His features twisted and distorted, beast like, a feral animal. Something made for killing, not the soft cuddly fox whose fur Aine had brushed and who she given a home and safety. </p><p>Reality crashed down around him and he choked back a sob as he squirmed uncomfortably in his now sticky pants. "Shit" he cursed a hallow pit forming in his chest the dream already fading away leaving him in cold darkness. "Damn it" he lashed out his deadly claws shredding the blanket.</p><p>"She would never want me" his jaw ticked as he clamp down the thought, the hope, like a steel trap shaking his head as he willed his body to calm down. "Shit" another curse, resigning himself to no more sleep he gathered the bedding to clean along with himself. He couldn't let her know, he would die first. She would be horrified and afraid, afraid of him she would send him away and that would kill him. He didn't know why but knew it would. </p><p>With a sigh Kit stood steeling him self for a long restless night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like the characters and story you can find my comic on webtoons. It is on Webtoons Free to a Good Home</p><p>https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/free-to-a-good-home/list?title_no=189770</p><p>I also have a Facebook page @katkeatingcreations and I am working on a Patreon </p><p>I would love to hear from you. Thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>